


My hand Slipped!

by Cute_Snow_Giggles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM elements, Coming In Pants, Cuddling & Snuggling, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Hurt Tony, Love Confessions, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Stony, Protective Steve, Steve has magic hands, Tickling, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony has a cute laugh, Tony is adorable, back rub, cute tony, sort of, tickle kink, ticklish tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_Snow_Giggles/pseuds/Cute_Snow_Giggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony confess thier love for each other and get together. </p><p>Or</p><p>A super cute fluffy thing :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony shifted uncomfortably on the other side of the couch, no matter what position he sat in the arm rest somehow always dug into his ribs or back. Steve was sat on the other end, seemingly oblivious to Tony's discomfort and is entirely focused on the telly, Tony was cold as well; dressed in only a t-shirt and sweatpants.

He would ask JARVIS to turn the heat up but he didn't want to look weak in front of Mr. Super soldier over there, he needed to keep his title of Tony Stark after all, a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. 

So he curls up into a ball, trying to ignore the digging in his lower ribs, and rubs his arms to (unsuccessfully) get rid of the goosebumps. 

"Tony come over here"

Tony does not yelp and the sudden sound of Steve's voice, he doesn't. 

"What? Why? No" He clears his throat, trying to act calm and collected...trying anyway. 

"You're fidgeting is very distracting and I can see your goosebumps from here, don't bother trying to cover them up its too late for that" Steve smirks then gestures for Tony to come closer. "Come on I can make it better"

Tony gulps nervously but scoots closer until he is nearly brushing shoulders with Steve. "How are you gonna make it better?" He asks while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, willing himself not to stutter at Steve's intimidating gaze. 

Again, Tony does not squeal when Steve picks him up, okay maybe a little bit but it was a manly squeal. 

Steve picks Tony up, stretches out so he is laying across the whole of the couch and lays Tony down, his head resting on Steve's chest. Then he wraps his muscly arms around Tony's waist, who at this point is opening and closing his mouth in wonder. 

Captain America is cuddling him! The same Captain America that Tony loved so much as a kid he dressed up in a captain America costume for several Halloweens. And he's so warm, like Tony's personal furnace. Tony feels so safe and comfortable wrapped in his arms, he could stay here all day. 

"Like this" Steve replies after settling them down. "How you feeling Tony? You warmer now?" He asks, concern showing in his voice. 

Tony nods against Steve's chest, he might even nuzzle a little bit deeper, and mumbles "Why are you doing this?" 

Steve sighs deeply and tightens his hold on Tony. "Because I care about you Tony, a lot, and I don't like seeing you uncomfortable." He kisses the top of Tony's head which makes Tony's insides melt but before Tony could say anything Steve continues. "If you're uncomfortable though you can say and we can forget this ever hap-"

"NO!" Tony interrupts, pushing himself up to look Steve in the eye "I am the most comfortable person in the world right now and I do not want to forget this so get back to the amazing cuddling we were just doing" He announces, rather loudly, trying to make sure Steve understands how he feels. 

There's a pause as Steve takes it in. "So you like me as much as I like you?" He asks timidly, earning a frantic nod from Tony. 

"Loads and loads, for ages"

"Well that's good"

"Yea it is"

...There's an awkward silence before Tony gets the courage to speak up again. 

"So can we kiss? or no-" Steve places his lips on Tony's, stopping his question. Tony hums in delight and responds eagerly, the feel of Steve's strong hand on the small of his back, pulling him closer, sends warmth all through his body down to his toes which curl in delight. 

When they break away, Tony gets a smug grin when he sees the slight beard burn on Steve's face. "That was really nice, like wow, when can we do that again?" Tony asks, a blush colouring his cheeks. 

Steve smiles lovingly and presses a kiss to Tony's forehead. "Whenever you want, but not right now because I know your back is hurting from the arm rest." Tony looks at Steve, shocked which makes a smile twitch at Steve's mouth. "Don't look at me like that, you were being quite obvious"

"I deny that statement" Tony says resolutely. 

"That's your opinion, I know what happened" with a wink he slips his hands underneath Tony's shirt and begins to rub at the sore muscles of Tony's back, moving up and down. 

Tony turns to jelly, he lets out a groan and seems to sink into Steve's chest when he rubs at a particularly big knot of muscle in his lower back. He feels like the tension was just oozing out of his muscles, making him drowsy. 

"Hnngh Ste" Tony moans as his eyes feel heavy and begin to droop. 

Steve chuckles and works his way up Tony's back, turning his muscles into goo as he goes. "Where else are you hurting baby?" Steve coos but then freezes as he realises what he said. 

"Mmmmm my ribs are a bit sore and I like that name Ste don't worry babe" Tony replies with a chuckle at the end. Steve pokes his side in retaliation, pulling a yelp from Tony who feels his face heat up at the noise. What he doesn't see is the mischievous grin that spreads across Steve's face as he realises why Tony yelped. 

"Ribs? Okay" Steve slowly rubs upwards towards Tony's lower ribs, Tony tries to stifle his giggles as Steve passes a sensitive spot; not wanting the treatment to end. 

Suddenly Steve's hands go claw shape and start wiggling in between Tony's ribs. "STEHEHEHEHEHEHE NOHOHOHOHOHOHO" Tony squeals and wiggles around on Steve's chest but Steve's strong arms keep him there.

"Oh I'm sorry Tony! My hand just slipped" 

"Ohokay" Tony gulps nervously and begins to relax in Steve's warm hold when he feels his fingers wiggling all over his ribs again. 

"STEVE! NOhohoHOhoHoHo!" Tony whines and giggles, trying to look angry but the giggles take over and he just looks more adorable. 

"Honestly Tony! I don't know what's happening! My hand just keeps slipping!" Steve forces an exasperated sigh, unable to keep the slight smirk off of his face. 

"Steve you're such a meanie" Tony whines and shoves playfully against Steve's chest. 

Steve mock gasps "Me? That is so rude Tony! You will have to be punished!" He is full on smirking now and it makes Tony's insides feel funny in anticipation. But before he can protest 10 wiggling fingers attack his vulnerable ribs and Tony cackles. 

"STEHEHEHEHE NO! IM SOHOHOHORY!"

"Does this tickle Tony? Hmmm?" Steve coos as he puts more pressure into his evil wiggling fingers "coochie coo" he adds with a chuckle. The teasing must make it worse for Tony as his laughter goes higher and squeakier, so adorable. 

"NAHAHAHAHAHA STEHE NOHO FAHAHAHAIR!" 

"Very fair Tony, I need to see your cute smile and adorable squeaky laugh" Steve kisses Tony's nose and begins scratching lightly at the top of Steve's ribs. Tony shrieks. 

"NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Tony twists and wriggles around in Steve's grip, a smile staining his flushed face. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOT SQUEHEHEHEHEHEHEHKY!!" He protests. 

Steve stops tickling, instead he traces unseeable patterns on Tony's sides, pulling occasional giggles from him when he passes a sweet spot. 

"Yes it is baby and it's the most adorable thing I've ever heard and I'm gonna want to hear it every day" Steve smirks and presses a kiss to Tony's pouting lips with a rumbling chuckles that Tony feels all the way down to his toes. 

Steve lets Tony stand up to stretch, but doesn't expect Tony to bolt to the door. 

"Every day hmmm?" Tony calls from where he is standing against the doorframe, a playful tone in his voice. "Well, you'll have to come and catch me." To top it off he wiggles his butt at a shocked open mouthed Steve. 

Tony starts running through the tower and can't help but start giggling when he hears Steve shout and barrel down the corridor, thumping into walls along the way. 

"YOURE SO DEAD TONY! ITS YOUR BELLY THATS GETTING IT NEXT!"

Steve lets out a loud booming laugh when he hears Tony squeal in response and gives chase.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve catches Tony, good times happen ;)

Steve grunts as he smashes into a wall, misjudging the corner. A playful growl erupts from his throat when he hears mocking laughter from ahead of him. 

He was steadily closing in on Tony, really just playing with his ticklish little iron man. Running up behind him and giving his sides a little squeeze just to hear Tony's cute yelp and see his legs sprint faster before slowing down again. 

"Mmmm I'm feeling very hungry Tony! I'm in the mood for some of your tasty ticklish belly!" Steve roars, gaining speed and coming up close behind Tony again before sweeping the squealing engineer into his arms. 

"Steeeeeve!" Tony whines, wriggling in the strong hold of the super soldier. 

"Tonyyyyyyy!" Steve teases, finding a spare room and quickly placing Tony onto the soft black duvet before locking the door so they won't be interrupted. He easily climbs on to his now giggling boyfriend and makes himself comfortable on his hips. Giving Tony a quick peck on the lips before smirking evilly. 

Steve hums as if making a hard decision. "I think I'm gonna have some ribs first," he gives a playful squeeze to them which pulls a squeal from Tony. 

"Steheheve nohohoho!" Tony squirms but is unable to move more than a few inches underneath Mr. Muscle up there. 

"Shush you," Steve chides teasingly, "my dinner isn't supposed to talk!" He chuckles at the exasperated look on Tony's face before trailing his fingers down to Tony's belly. 

"Then for my main course I think I'll have this ticklish lil belly," he gives Tony's belly a little rub, earning him a purring like noise. 

"Mmmmm Ste" Tony sighs contently, relaxing into the bed. 

"That's right baby and I'm saving the best till last," Steve trails his fingers upwards, taking Tony's shirt with him until he sees the little protruding nub. 

"Aww what a cute little belly button Tony! I just wanna nibble on it all day!" Steve coos rubbing the nub with his finger. 

"STIHIHI NOHOHOHT THEHEHERE!" Tony squeals and arches up off the bed. 

Steve lets out an amused huff at the reaction and quickly takes Tony's shirt off while he's distracted and giggling. 

He takes hold of Tony's wrists gently with one hand and holds them above his head before pecking Tony's nose to get his attention

"Hey-WHAT! Wait! No! Steve!" Tony yells face going red with anger and a little bit of excitement. Just a little. 

"What's wrong baby?" Steve asks gently, concerned if Tony didn't really want this. 

Tony's cheeks go flushed with colour as he sees the concerned loving eyes staring at him. "I-uh am a bit cold," he mumbles. 

"Aww my little ticklish baby is cold," Steve coos while rubbing a large warm hand against Tony's side, relieved that Tony still wants him to do this. Steve quickly removes his own shirt and presses his heated muscled torso against Tony's which causes a deep flush to cover Tony's face and neck. 

"That better?" 

"I um yeah," he coughs, embarrassed "Thanks Ste." He mumbles shyly as he feels the warmth from Steve's body spread through him, a tingling sensation spread through him from where they were touching and it made Tony smile secretly. It kind of tickled. 

"No problem baby but now because of your distraction I'm even more hungry so I will have to spend a lot longer on dessert!"

Tony gapes at him. "That's not fair!" he whines. 

Steve just smirks and begins nibbling down Tony's neck and across his chest, pulling snickers and occasional moans when he sucks on a particularly sensitive spot. 

Eventually, Tony gets impatient, he wants to get to the tickling! Not that this isn't great because having that sinful mouth on his body will forever be in his dreams but this is just teasing!

"Steve! Just -hnng- get on with it please!" 

The only response he gets is a dark chuckle that sends tingling shivers up his spine. Steve continues his teasing trek across Tony's body until he reaches Tony's ribs. 

At this point Tony was already flushed and panting, but God did he want-need-more. 

"Now now Tony I've hardly started" Steve purrs in a dark velvety voice against his skin, Tony can't help but let out a small whimper at the sound. 

Steve soon starts nibbling and sucking on Tony's ribs while kneading the other side gently. 

"Steheheheve nohohoho" Tony giggles and squirms, the ticklish feelings running through his body were leaving behind a pleasurable warmth. 

He slowly makes his way down Tony's sides, making him cackle and squeal as he gets closer and closer to his belly. 

"STIHIHIHI NOHOHOHOT THEHEHERE" Tony cackles as Steve nips just under his belly button. 

After a few minutes of torturous nibbling around the ticklish nub Steve looks up. The sight of Tony panting and breathless underneath him sends a shiver of pleasure through his body. 

Tony shifts and gasps as he feels the fabric of his trousers rub against his hardness. He only just refrains from rubbing against the delicious warmth that is Steve but can't help the whining moan that tears through his throat. 

A strangled gasp is pulled from Tony as Steve's hand rubs gently at his clothed erection. "I didn't know you liked it this much Tony," Steve chuckles."Do you think I can make you lose control completely by just tickling that cute little belly button of yours? Hmm?" He smirks at the uncontrolled thrusting of Tony's hips.

"...please.."

"My pleasure."

That was the last thing Tony heard before his laughter was the only sound that echoed through the guest room. 

Steve was rubbing the bundle of nerves with his index finger while sucking hickeys and nibbling the tender skin of Tony's hips. 

"STEHEHEHEHHEHE PLEHEHEHEASE!" 

But Steve doesn't stop, just tickles and tickles Tony until he is a cackling mess. 

"NAHAHAHAHAHAHA STIHIHIHIVE!"

Steve sees the desperation on Tony's face and decides to go for it. He leans down, gently nuzzles the button with his nose earning a few giggles from Tony, and begins to suck on the outie. 

Tony screams. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA NNGAHAHAA" 

His laughter mixes with moans as he grinds helplessly against Steve, the warm sensations clouding his mind. 

Steve sucks and nibbles on the nub, knowing that Tony was close to the edge he slips his hand in between Tony's legs. Still sucking and nibbling. Then gently rubs the head of Tony's erection through his trousers. Tony's hips jerk and stutter against Steve as he feels himself release into his pants. 

A warm haze settles over him, vaguely noticing Steve curling around him. 

"You okay Tony? I didn't go too far did I?" Steve asks worriedly. 

"Babe that was the best thing that has happened to me like EVER" Tony yawns and snuggles into Steve. "We are definitely doing that again right?" 

"Definitely" Steve purrs with a nip to Tony's ear and relishes in the pleasures shiver that runs through Tony's body. 

"And I'm gonna repay you for this," he gestures below him "I would now but I kind of can't move" he chuckles against Steve. 

"Can't wait baby, now sleep" Steve plants a kiss on Tony's forehead and settles down to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos Welcome :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr- http://cute-snow-giggles.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome :)


End file.
